


Can We Be

by Rainyumbrellaicecream



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mark pinning, Reluctant Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyumbrellaicecream/pseuds/Rainyumbrellaicecream
Summary: Mark wants Jackson but reluctant Jackson thinking about consequences and the group.Heavy…Uncomfortable…I shift in the waiting room seat again. I pretend to look at the clock nonchalantly, catching Mark’s intense stare in my peripheral and quickly turning my eyes away.He didn’t catch me looking again, right?





	Can We Be

_Heavy…_

_Uncomfortable…_

 

I shift in the waiting room seat again. I pretend to look at the clock nonchalantly, catching Mark’s intense stare in my peripheral and quickly turning my eyes away.

 

_He didn’t catch me looking again, right?_

 

His face was emotionless but his eyes held so much weight. His stares are always heavy. I can feel the pressure, like a sandbag weighing down on my neck and shoulders. Feeling uncomfortable, I rubbed the back of my neck to hypothetically take away some of the pressure.

 

Mark is taciturn, doesn’t say much when he has nothing he wants to say, but sometimes I don’t know what to make of what he says.

 

We were going to the waiting room after a good show and getting ready for our V live. Staffs running around to clean the area, securing the cameras on a pod, and making sure all the props are in place. Even through the hectic crowd, Mark would often find his way towards me and this time he was standing right next to me from the start and way too close, close enough for me to feel him breathing down my neck. I stepped forward to give us some space and he followed me, pressing closer this time, to the point that I can feel the warmth of his chest on my back. I turned my head back a little to tell him his breath tickles, ignoring me he put his chin on my shoulder, nuzzle into my neck, and inhaled deeply. My next words caught in my throat.

 

“You smell so good…” he whispered softly beside my neck.

Whispering back nervously and jokingly, “No way, I smell horrible! All sweaty and nasty.”

With a straight face, he replied just as soft as before, “I like it. I like you all sweaty and nasty.”

 

Another incident on V live.

 

I thought it would be fun to lie on all the members on the small couch since there wasn’t any space left to sit on. All I know is Mark came to the shooting area after me, but while we were live, BamBam was playing around smacking my butt and then I felt a pinch. Mark...bit my butt. Shocked would be an understatement considering this was one _LIVE Vapp,_ and can I emphasize on the _LIVE_ part again? I don’t know what to make of it so I just ignored it and hopefully it will just pass as if nothing happened. However, things just doesn't go the way I want. I blame BamBam.

 

“Mark hyung, why did you do that to Jackson’s butt live!”

“Is it being live the problem? Okay, I’ll do it in private next time.”

 

Furrowing my eyebrows, ‘what next time?’ I thought. Mark suddenly looked my way. Oh shit, did I say that out loud. He started walking to where I am and talked loud enough just for me to hear.

 

“Next time, I’ll leave a bite mark.” Again, he said that with a straight face. I couldn’t help the heat and color coming to my face and betraying my look of horror that I tried to portray. I burst out laughing, anything to overcome this awkwardness.

 

“Ha-ha, very funny hyung.” And he just kept looking at me and slightly smirked, his eyes telling me he knows something that I don’t.

 

I have been trying, really trying. I’ve been pretending to not notice and respond to _this thing,_ whatever this thing is. I don’t know when exactly this started, but I know this needs to stop. These flirty side glances, intense stares, sudden grabs and touches. What’s worse is that the touching doesn’t only happen on camera so it makes it all the more confusing. Ari told us, only Mark and I, that JYPE wants us to do less skinship after our second appearance at After School Club and winning the “Best Couple” ASC award. There were rumors questioning my sexuality since the airings of my skinship with various male celebrities and my open comments about the LGBT. Pann was on fire with antis and netizens. I don’t want his name dragged and tagged with mine for the bad presses. I’m fine with taking the heat alone.

 

I try to be more aware of my actions and not touch Mark as much as before. Mark knows not to touch me that much as well. We even told the public that we sleep in separate rooms and that we’re not that close as a joke. It was not my intention, but Mark looked upset and taken aback when I said that, although he should’ve understand the reason. I don’t want to have his name stained because of me. However, since then he seems to touch me more than before at any chance he can in private. This is saying something because we were pretty touchy to begin with.

 

We had a talk a few weeks ago, because it’s making me uncomfortable and putting me on edge. I’m fine with his warm and affectionate gazes, but not stares and looks like these, like a wolf eyeing his prey, calculating when and where to pounce. Mark said he’s just making sure I am alright with my chaotic schedule and that since we’re alone, we can do what we do like usual, just hanging out and talking about our thoughts.

 

With Mark giving me special attention, weird flirty moments, and always trying to take care of me when I am in Korea, I had a moment of muddledness, bewilderment, loneliness, or whatever you want to call it.

 

_...We kissed._


End file.
